


Three Thousand Years And Counting

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos has been holding onto this knife for three thousand years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Thousand Years And Counting

This particular knife is clean, sharp, even shiny. It's never been allowed to rust, never been allowed to age. It's bronze, hardly the most appropriate metal for bloodshed, but once upon a time it was the best they had, and they made do.

No one's died to this knife in three thousand years. Kronos has been saving it. It's meant for one victim -- one woman -- and it isn't meant to kill her. Kronos has had thought after thought about what he'll do with this knife, what he'll do when the day comes and he finds Cassandra. Where he'll start, and how many times he'll have to clean it before he's through.

How many years can revenge wait? Three thousand and counting. There's a certain joy in taking revenge against other Immortals. Cassandra won't have forgotten, and when he finds her, she'll taste fear like bile in the back of her throat. She'll be angry, convinced that the years between them have given her a chance if they fight. It's going to be intoxicating, when he gets there -- her fear, all that anger, the way three millenia won't have dulled any of her responses to him. There are so few left that Kronos can exact that kind of revenge from, so few people with three thousand years of hate fueling them. No wonder he hasn't rushed to find her; once she's dead, who else is left?

But the minute he sees her, he's _sure_. Three thousand years and he's had to kill more than once to hold onto that knife; three thousand years and he's had to steal, cheat, do everything short of beg.

Three thousand years, and every moment spent holding onto that knife has been worth it.

He can't wait to see her bleed.

_-end-_


End file.
